Typically, a board game will include a board upon which play takes place. The board, in order to fit into the box may typically be a single thick sheet of cardboard or the like material folded in two, and which is opened for the play of the game.
Usually, a board game will include counters, playing pieces, pawns or the like which are placed on the board, and are moved across the board in accordance with the play of the game. Board games constructed in the above fashion have been known for very many years, and largely still continue in use today.